once_upon_a_time_travelfandomcom-20200215-history
Once Upon a Time Travel
This is the first story in the series started in 2016 and finished in 2017. This story spans 50,884 words long and consists of 22 chapters as well as an authors note about the sequel. Synopsis Emma Swan opens her eyes to a strange sight. Her doorbell rings and she opens the door to see her son Henry, but he looks exactly like he did when he came to take her to Storybrooke. Deciding to roll with it, Emma goes about the rest of the evening the same way she originally did until she finds out that Regina Mills is having a similar experience. The last thing either of them remember is boarding the boat to rescue Hook from the Underworld. Whilst the pair attempt to figure out what happened, a shocking arrival interrupts them as Killian Jones, a.k.a Captain Hook, sails into the harbor of Storybrooke aboard the Jolly Roger. Knowing something must be up now, the three are pulled into an investigation into who or what did this and why. Meanwhile, Mr. Gold, upon seeing Emma and hearing her name, recalls his life as Rumplestiltskin and recognizes Killian. Once again, David begins to wake from his coma and escapes the hospital. Emma, berating herself for forgetting her father, leads the hunt with Sheriff Graham, a man who died in Emma's arms the first time. They find David, near dead, in a stream like last time. Mary Margaret performs CPR to save him and unbeknownst to her, True Love's kiss saves David. At the hospital, Emma discovers that David too remembers things about the future. Mr. Gold, suspicious of Regina who he knows to have knowledge of the Enchanted Forest, questions her about her closeness to Emma and Killian. She attempts to throw off his concerns and suspicions without success before Emma interrupts their meeting. Emma and Killian walk Henry to the bus one morning and afterward, discuss the impact their being from the future has on the timeline. Mr. Gold overhears them speaking about Baelfire and becomes even more suspicious. They manage to evade him with Regina's timely arrival. Regina, Emma, and Killian go to Granny's where it is revealed that Emma had Regina steal the Dark One dagger and Ashley Boyd's contract. During the discussion, Regina explains that she and Emma are able to use their magic freely because it was not affected by the curse. Emma and Regina practice using their magic and then Emma goes to Gold to force him to nullify Ashley's contract in exchange for the information that Baelfire escaped Neverland and Belle is still alive. She then visits Sean Herman to tell him Ashley is about to have his child. The couple is reunited. Once again, Henry runs into the tunnels to prove that the fairytales are real. Emma and Regina use magic to lift the rocks blocking the entrance out of the way and save Henry. Gold confronts them and learns that the two can use magic. Mary Margaret approaches Henry and tells him she remembers being Snow White. She learns that Emma, Regina, Killian, and David all also know about the time traveling situation. The group is split between wanting to find a way back and wanting to stay and make everything better. Emma realizes that the curse hasn't been broken by True Love's kiss yet and the group discusses the possibility of breaking the curse early. Regina protests this idea saying they need to wait for everyone to return so they can plan and prepare for what they want to do. Later, at the police station, Henry visits Emma with Mary Margaret and says he remembers his old life sometimes. It comes and goes in flashes. Emma suggests a curse to bring Robin to Storybrooke, but immediately counters herself saying it could bring Cora over as well. She then suggests Jefferson's hat and trading Graham for Robin. In the meanwhile, Emma puts Graham in Belle's prison and frees the confused young woman. When Emma brings her back to meet the rest of the group, Belle confesses she is confused about something. Killian helps Belle to remember the old timeline. Belle decides to meet Gold and try to change him for the better. She goes to Gold's store under the guise of buying a gift for David and introduces herself as Lacey Belle French. She quickly rushes to tell the group what name Gold is under the impression she now goes by. Gold calls Emma over to his shop to pick up Graham's things. Belle goes with Emma. Emma once again takes the walkie talkies for her and Henry. Emma theorizes that Henry can't come back completely because his past self has never experienced magic. Belle returns to the Pawnshop and confesses to Gold that she knows he is Rumplestiltskin and she is Belle. Gold asks her to get his dagger back from Emma, but Belle refuses. She later tells Emma about the conversation and Emma goes to Gold's shop to confirm what Belle said. Henry meets Ava and Nicholas at the convenience store. While waiting for Emma to return home, Henry and David have a sword fight with plastic swords. Emma and Killian find their house and Emma vows that this time things will be different. When they return, Henry tells them about meeting Ava and Nicholas. Emma takes Ava and Nicholas home and presses them for information about their parents. When the two siblings aren't able to give her anything, they admit that they live alone. Ava gives Emma the compass and tells her it was their father's. Using the previous sales record at Gold's shop, Emma locates the two kids' father and takes them there. Killian surprises Emma by purchasing the house. August arrives on his motorcycle. Henry approaches August as he is fixing his motorcycle in front of Regina's house. Gold pulls Killian aside and asks him for dating advice. Gold meets Belle at Granny's for breakfast. The other people yell at Belle for being around Gold. One man goes so far as to start a fist fight with Gold. Emma quickly stops the fight just before David enters the diner to meet Mary Margaret looking utterly bewildered. Belle and Gold leave to go to the hospital to make sure Gold is okay. Dr. Whale tells them it's just a dislocated jaw and quickly fixes it. Emma and Regina discuss the possibility that August may have come back too since he seems to know all their names. However, they aren't sure because so far it has only been people who were boarding the boat that night. Emma agrees to look into August more. Meanwhile, at the hospital, Belle and Gold kiss which sends a wave of magic across Storybrooke. When Emma finds Belle and Gold, she learns that True Love's kiss brought Gold's recollection of the other timeline back. Emma explains that now she, Killian, Regina, David, Mary Margaret, and Belle also remember and that Henry has some memories. Emma confronts August at Granny's. August shows her the typewriter, but Emma prompts him to open the box the other way which reveals a book similar to Henry's storybook. August says that this book is about Rumplestiltskin, Belle, Regina, Emma, Killian, Snow White, Prince Charming, Henry, and Robin Hood. The book is the story of their lives before they were pulled back in time. He leaves the book with a shaken Emma. Emma shows the book to the group of heroes. They flip to the end to see that the last page is about them walking towards the boat to go to the Underworld, just as they remember. Regina is flipping through the new book reading the pages about the time Henry couldn't find the old book at the castle playset. Emma asks her if she will construct a new playground this time, and Regina agrees that she could do that. Regina asks Emma about Neal and what she plans to do about him. Emma responds that she hasn't thought about that yet. An emergency meeting is called at Emma and Killian's house to say that they've discovered fifty thousand dollars missing from the budget. Emma tells them that Sidney just approached her to say Regina stole fifty thousand. Emma and Henry orchestrate a break in to bug Sidney's office. Regina once again brings her playground idea to the council when Sidney accuses her off stealing. After the council meeting, Sidney again tries to convince Emma to do something about Regina. Emma tells him she isn't interested and walks away. Chapters The chapter titles are the titles of the corresponding episode number of Season One of Once Upon a Time. # Pilot # The Thing You Love Most # Snow Falls # The Price of Gold # That Still Small Voice # The Shepard # The Heart is a Lonely Hunter # Desperate Souls # True North # 7:15 A.M. # Fruit of the Poisonous Tree # Skin Deep # What Happened to Fredrick? # Dreamy # Red Handed # Heart of Darkness # Hat Trick # The Stable Boy # The Return # The Stranger # An Apple as Red as Blood # A Land Without Magic